


Come Little Children (Sanders Sides)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Series: Janus Being A Parent: A Collection [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus being a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Based on a headcanon that Janus is such a dad/mom and he sings Virgil and Remus to sleep with Come Little Children.
Series: Janus Being A Parent: A Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Come Little Children (Sanders Sides)

"Come on, my loves. Time for bed." Janus said to the two boys falling asleep on the couch next to him. Virgil and Remus were in his care now, ever since Patton had shut the door on them, quite literally.

There was a door at the edge of the living room, seven locks keeping it shut. No one on this side of said door had the keys. The "Dark Sides", as Roman had so eloquently named them after they were deemed "too inappropriate for Thomas", had been locked inside, not allowed to have any real effect on Thomas. Remus had been torn away from his brother, Janus had lost his parental counterpart in Patton, and Virgil had lost the much needed care that Patton provided. For his part, Janus tried to give the same amount of care that Patton had, but he wasn't built for that kind of thing. He had discovered, however, a few tricks to calming his kids down, one of those tricks being lullabies. Thomas had an excellent singing voice, and so, therefore, did his sides. Virgil and Remus both responded quite well to Janus singing to them before bed (meaning they fell asleep pretty quickly), so Janus sang to them more often than not. Tonight was no exception.

As Virgil and Remus padded into their shared bedroom, Janus asked, "Do you want a lullaby tonight?"

Both boys nodded vigorously, obviously looking forward to the song. Janus' usual pick for the lullaby was a song called "River Lullaby" from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack (he didn't understand it either, but Thomas had been obsessed with the Prince of Egypt for a while.) Janus had, however, recently discovered a song that was both more his style, and, in his opinion, much better.

Virgil and Remus were now settled into their bunk bed, Virgil on bottom (he was scared of falling off the top bunk), snuggled under a purple comforter, clutching a Skeleton Jack plushie, and Remus on top, his green and black checkered covers pulled up to his chin, holding a green dragon plushie. Both boys were looking at Janus expectantly, waiting for their lullaby. Janus settled into the red armchair across the room, cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and began to sing.

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain  
And the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
Too weary of life  
And deceptions  
Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

When Janus closed his mouth and opened his eyes, looking over to his boys, he registered that both were curled around their respective plushies, asleep. He walked over to their bed, kissed them both on the forehead, and left the room, shutting the door behind him softly. Janus walked back out to the living room, sparing a glance at the ever-locked door, the one leading to the "Light Side". One day, he thought, he would break through to the other side, and make sure his boys got the chance to prove that they deserved to be over there just as much as Patton, or Logan, or Roman. No matter what Patton thought.

He made his way into his own greenish-yellow room and fell asleep humming Come Little Children to himself.

fin.


End file.
